Now he Knows
by BrokenKage
Summary: He knew now what it felt to have someone hold him while he battled his inner demons after the devastatingly difficult missions he took as ANBU, knew what it felt like to wake up to warm chocolate eyes in the morning and a soft smile. But most importantly, he knew what it felt like to have a family. A short one shot. Yaoi, Kakairu


Title: Now he Knows

Author: Me! Ashley.

Summary: He knew now what it felt to have someone hold him while he battled his inner demons after the devastatingly difficult missions he took as ANBU, knew what it felt like to wake up to warm chocolate eyes in the morning and a soft smile. But most importantly, he knew what it felt like to have a family. A short one shot. Yaoi, Kakairu

Genre: General/Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm just playing in the sandbox for a little bit.

Warning: Yaoi, vague Mpreg assumptions

Pairing: KakaIru

Rating: K+

Authors notes: Hi guys! Well, this is my first Naruto fic, and I think I got carried away since I decided this will be the start of a universe. It is kind of AUish, but I tried really hard to keep it as close as I could to how I perceive the characters. I have a multi chapter Kakairu in the works, hopefully I will get to post the first chapter after this. I will upload stories that belong in this universe. I have no beta, even though I have been looking for one. If you know anyone that would be interested, please let me know! Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. I really hope you all enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Kakashi always wondered what it would be like to have a family.

He didn't remember his mother. He never had any siblings. He hadn't even turned eight when his father had committed suicide. He had lived a sad and lonely life, he never thought he would know the love of a family. He believed in his wok, as a Shinobi. To become the best he could be, and protect the only family he had ever known: Konoha.

From pre-genin, to genin, then to Chuunin, then to Jounin, and finally to ANBU. He never thought twice about any of it, since advancement and service was all he had ever known.

In the past five years, all of that had changed drastically. Now he knew what it felt like to have someone he loved waiting anxiously for his return from deadly missions. He knew now what it felt to have someone hold him while he battled his inner demons after the devastatingly difficult missions he took as ANBU, knew what it felt like to wake up to warm chocolate eyes in the morning and a soft smile. But most importantly, he knew what it felt like to have a family.

He knew what it meant to have a child squeal in delight from his lover's arms when he walked in the door after training with the three young adults that had become an extension of his family, siblings if you will. To have a child that looked like him but also had deep brown eyes, spikey brown hair, and a heart melting smile that reverently called him otosan. He knew what it was like now to watch as his three year old son stared in awe at his infant sister and to watch him gently run his chubby fingers over the shock of silver hair that peeked under the edge of her cradle hat the very first time they brought her home.

He felt the breath taking and absolutely pure love for his partner and his children that he had always read about, but never thought he would ever feel for himself. He felt the desire to give his life to protect those six people, the people that had unfailingly crept around his shielded heart and invaded it seamlessly, with his life.

Kakashi finally knew what it was like to have a family of his own, and as he stared into his daughter's cradle, careful not to wake her sleeping chichiue, he smiled. Even dressed in his ANBU uniform, with his mask carefully pulled around to the side of his head so he had an unobstructed view of his little girl and husband, he couldn't be happier. He was leaving on a mission, but he no longer harbored a secret fear that he wouldn't return. He knew he would walk through the valley of death itself to return to Iruka and their children.

"Hey," his head turned at the sleepy voice coming from the bed and he smiled his soft smile again. "What time is it?"

"Time for me to leave, love." Kakashi whispered softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping infant in front of him. "But you should still have another hour or so before Akari wakes." Kakashi stepped away from the cradle with a sigh, and brushed a tender kiss across Iruka's lips.

"I love you, Kashi. Come home to us in one piece." Iruka smiled sleepily, cupping his hand around Kakashi's cheek causing the rising light of the dawn coming through the bedroom window to glint off his white gold wedding band.

"I love you too, Ruka. I will." Kakashi turned his face into Iruka's tan hand and pressed a gentle kiss against his palm. "I have to be off, the brats will be waiting for me at the gate."

"You know, just because you lead their team again doesn't mean to have to refer to them as brats. They are ANBU after all, hardly the simpering little brats they used to be." Iruka chuckled at the look of amusement on Kakashi's scarred face.

"Oh, I am _so _telling Naruto you called him a brat." Kakashi chuckled internally at the picture in his head.

"Whatever. I love you." Kakashi brushed a hand across Iruka's forehead and turned away quickly to leave.

Kakashi chuckled and gave Iruka a quick wave as he walked out the door. "I love you too," He muttered, loud enough for Iruka to hear him.

Kakashi stepped into the bedroom across the hall, and smiled widely at his three year old son, Akiyo. The small brunette had the lower half of his body hanging off the side of the bed, mouth agape, and his gravity defying hair covered a large portion of his face. Kakashi moved quickly to the side of the bed and gently lifted his son back out to it. Akiyo squirmed in his sleep and snuggled deeper into the warmth of his bed. Kakashi lifted a pale hand to brush the hair from his son's face, smile faltering slightly when he realized it would be two whole weeks before he saw his children again. "I love you, Akiyo."

"I love you too, Otosan." Akiyo smiled, but didn't open his eyes. Kakashi bent down and brushed a kiss across his son's forehead. "I will miss you." Freakishly intelligent for his age, just like his otosan, Kakashi just shook his head and chuckled again.

"I will miss you as well, Akiyo. Behave for chichiue and Hinata-sensei. Try and go back to sleep, so you don't wake Akari-chan, okay?" Akiyo nodded and Kakashi smiled serenely before kissing the boy on the head one more time. The boy was already fast asleep by the time he shut his bedroom door quietly.

"Watch after them, Akino," Kakashi muttered as he looked down at the tan and white dog that had appeared at his side.

"I always do, Boss." Akino replied gruffly, nodding his acknowledgment.

"Gai will be back in the village later today, should you need anything. He said he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon." Kakashi said brusquely, quickly checking through his pack making sure he had everything. "I should be back in two weeks, give or take a few days." Kakashi had a slightly grim look on his face as he lifted his katana from its resting place on the mantelpiece to secure it to his back.

Akino affectionately nipped Kakashi's hand. "I'll take care of your mate and pups, Boss," he growled. "I've only been doing this since Akiyo was born." Kakashi looked down at his packs second in command, and nodded.

"I know, and you know why too." Akino rolled his eyes, and walked away to lay down in the hallway in front of both bedroom doors. Kakashi knew no harm would come to his family as long as Akino stood watch.

Kakashi walked out of his family's home, and shut the door quietly behind him. He took off in a sprint through the Hatake compound to meet ANBU seven at the gate.

The sooner he left, the sooner he could get home to his family. The one thing he hated was how empty his chest felt when he walked away from them.

'_I'll be home soon.' _He thought desperately, pulling his ANBU mask in place as he slipped into the mindset of the Hound once again. Kitsune, Feline, and Dove waved at him from several yards ahead. If he couldn't be with Iruka and their children, at least he could be with this part of his family and protect each other on this missions.

His heart was full, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

A/N: Like I said before, this is going to be the basis for a universe. If interested please keep an eye out for summaries ending in NhK.

Ja Ne! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
